The Miracles' Female Captain
by lurvbananamilkxd
Summary: Being the captain of the known Generation of Miracles is already hard enough. But being the only girl in the team is much harder...not that the other teams know about that fact... Fem!Akashi AU


**I made this story since they are kinda few Fem!Akashi stories which I kinda demand XD Wahaha seriously, it is few -.- ahahaha XD**

**Warning: OOCness and other stuff, since I am so lazy to write things. So pardon me, okay.**

**Pairing/s: Various x Fem!Akashi.**

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine. It belongs to Fujimaki-san.**

**Note: Kuroko will call Akashi, Akashi-san since Akashi is a girl and their other current teammates doesn't know that Akashi is a girl XD Oh and let's pretend that Kagami hasn't met Akashi XD**

* * *

It was another day for the Seirin High School Basketball Club. They were training as usual for the upcoming winter cup. As usual, Kagami was getting pumped since he was going to have a match with some of the Generation of Miracles, or maybe see them play but nevertheless he was getting kinda excited. Riko sighed as she blew her whistle. "Kagami-kun. That's too far. I know you are excited to go to the Winter Cup, but no need to jump on Kuroko-kun's head like that!" She exclaimed at the red haired male.

"Sorry coach." He apologized as he grinned and continued to practice.

Riko sighed again. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kuroko-kun." She commanded Kagami, the other couldn't help but just groaned and followed her. "Kuroko. Sorry for that, okay."

Kuroko just nodded in understanding. "It's fine Kagami-kun. But it kinda hurts though." He noted.

"Whatever." Kagami muttered as he went back to his pace earlier.

On the other side, the seniors were looking at the freshmen's practice. Hyuuga's eyes twitched due to Kagami's annoying-_ness. _"That boy doesn't really respect us seniors, does he." He mumbled which made Kiyoshi laugh at him. "Now. Now. Don't be so serious Hyuuga. At least he is having fun." He tried to calm down Hyuuga but he became more annoyed because of him.

"Seriously. How do you deal with people like him?" Hyuuga asked while pointing at Kagami.

"He is like Aomine-kun who doesn't kind of listen to anyone." Hyuuga was startled at Kuroko who was now beside him.

He narrowed his eyes at the phantom player. " Seriously Kuroko, don't scare people like that."

"Sorry Hyuuga-senpai. But like I said, Kagami-kun is like Aomine-kun who doesn't really listen to anyone. Kagami narrowed his eyes at the teal haired phantom. "Seriously? I am not like Aomine! So don't compare me to him." He told Kuroko, who just looked blank as always.

"I know Kagami-kun. Your skin is not tanned."

"That is not what I meant!"

"If you two are done with talking and talking, I suggest you practice now." They both looked at Hyuuga, who looked kinda annoyed right and scary...for one though. Kagami walked away to practice while dragging Kuroko with him. "Captain is scary and strict...don't you think?" He asked Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at him with a curious look. "Hyuuga-senpai is strict but not that scary. If you mean scary and strict, you need to meet Akashi-san."

"Akashi? You mean the captain of the Generation of Miracles? Really?" Kagami questioned.

"Akashi-san is the only person that Murasakibara-kun listens to."

Kagami's eyes widen in shock. "Seriously?! So everyone of them listens to Akashi?" with that Kuroko just nodded. "Wow. Akashi must be that scary." Kagami stated which earned a look from Kuroko. "Akashi-san is just very strict, but also scary. But for me...it's kinda cute."

"Eh? Cute?"

Kuroko nodded as he remembered a scene during Middle School...

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Teiko Middle School...if peaceful means chasing someone around the school; why yes it is peaceful. A certain blue haired boy was running for his life. "Seriously Akashi! I didn't mean it!" He yelled.

"I don't care. You peeked! You already know I am a girl and yet you still did! That is unforgivable!" A girl with long red hair said while chasing him.

"I already apologized! And I didn't see anything!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! I only saw you wearing that stuff!"

Kuroko looked at the scene with Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi. "What happened to them?" He asked the others.

Momoi gave a clearly annoyed look. "Well blame Dai-chan for being such a pervert."

"What happened?" Kise asked her.

"I mean if it was also me, I would really chase Dai-chan for that. What a pervert." Momoi mumbled, still saying that Aomine is a pervert.

"What really happened Midorimacchi?" Kise asked the green haired boy holding a weird thing again.

Midorima looked at Kise and sighed. "It was clearly Aomine's fault." He said, making Momoi nod in agreement. "Midorin is right. Akashi-san derserves some privacy!" She exclaimed earning a curious look from Kise and Kuroko. "What really happened?" They asked. Midorima was about to say something when he heard Kise shrieked. "KYAAAAA!" He turned around and saw Aomine was holding on his shoulder.

"WTF Aominecchi? Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed but then Aomine covered his mouth. "Shhh...don't be noisy or else Akashi will kill me." He told Kise which earned him a smack on the head from Momoi.

"Ouch! Don't smack me Satsuki! It hurts you know." He told the pink haired girl.

"It's your fault for entering the locker room while Akashi-san was inside!" Momoi exclaimed making the two; namely Tetsuya Kuroko and Ryota Kise look at Aomine with a disgusted look.

"I know you are a pervert Aomine-kun but not like this. Peeking at Akashi-san is a grave crime." Kuroko said to Aomine while staring at him blankly.

"Yeah yeah! Kurokocchi is right! How dare you do that to Akashicchi? What a disgrace you are!" Kise exclaimed making Aomine annoyed.

"Like I know she was there! I just went inside and saw Akashi changing and stuff!" Aomine defended but still his statement made the others more shocked and annoyed especially a certain teal haired boy.

"What a traitor you are Aomine-kun..."

"Yeah!"

Aomine continued to narrow his eyes at them. "Tch. How could you guys do this to me?"

"Ahhh so there you are Daiki." A scary voice said making Aomine yelp in fear. "Akashi! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to peek or look at you!" He apologized.

Momoi narrowed her eyes at Aomine. "Seriously Dai-chan? If you didn't want to, you could have just went back shut the door." She voiced out, while patting Akashi's back. "You know it's very hard on Akashi-san's part since she is a member of the basketball and she is a girl and the captain." Momoi said. Akashi just sighed. "Thank you for that Satsuki. Daiki, your training is tripled and no buts." Akashi said as she walked away.

Kise laughed at him. "Serves you right Aominecchi." Aomine lightly punched Kise. "Shut up."

Kuroko just glanced back at his captain, who looked different for a moment...

* * *

It was already dismissal time and Kagami was walking home. He sighed since the training was so hard. "Sheesh. Captain can be so strict sometimes." He muttered as he walked more. He was walking near the train station when he bumped into someone. "Ah sorry." He said. He looked and it was a girl. She gave a light smile. "Its fine. I wasn't hurt but thank you then." She said as she walked somewhere.

Kagami then saw a handkerchief on the ground, he immediately picked it up. "It must be from that girl earlier." He thought as he looked near the area but he hasn't found the girl. He just sighed and put the handkerchief in his pocket. "I'll keep it...then return it to her if I see her again." He mumbled as he walked towards his home's direction. He then smiled as he remembered the small smile given to him by the stranger.

At Touou Academy, There were many girls and boys outside the school, probably checking something out.

"She is so pretty."

"I wonder from what school she is." and many more questions filled the area.

"What are those people gathering about?" Wakamatsu asked the team which didn't even bother to give an answer.

"I-I heard that there is a girl from another school who went here." Sakurai answered earning a look from his other teammates.

Imayoshi nodded. "Oh is that so. I wonder why is someone from another school go here." He remarked and glanced at a certain blue haired boy who was yawning and seemed not a little bit interested in it.

But then suddenly the voices of the students were now becoming very clear. They were all giving everyone a what-the-heck-is-going-on look. But the suddenly a girl went inside the gym, completely letting them hear some squeals of people.

"Excuse me, is Satsuki Momoi around?" The girl asked them.

"Ahhh Momoi? You should ask him." Imayoshi answered as he pointed towards a sleepy Aomine. The girl bowed as she smirked inwardly and went towards the blue haired's direction.

"Excuse me.."

Aomine looked at her sleepily. "What is it? You're bothering...Akashi? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed completely awake in the process.

"Satsuki called me here." She straightly replied to the former Teiko Ace.

"Satsuki called you?! Why she didn't even tell me?" Aomine exclaimed. Akashi just shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know."

The whole Touou team looked at Aomine and the girl. "Do you guys know each other?" They asked. Aomine was about to answer when, a pink haired girl arrived and looked at them and smiled as she went towards Aomine.

"Ahh Akashi-san you finally arrived!" She said as she greeted the girl.

Aomine glared at Momoi. "Oi Satsuki! Why did you call her? I mean why her?" He asked in an obviously I-am-so-not-okay-with-this tone.

Momoi sighed. "Don't be like that Aomine-kun. Akashi-san came all the way from Kyoto to go here."

"That's why! I mean she went all the way to Tokyo! Seriously, what's going on?" He exclaimed earning stares from his teammates. "Anyways why did you call her?" He added while pointing at Akashi.

"She asked if I can go to Tokyo, and I said yes. Besides I want to know if you are practicing well, Daiki." Akashi answered, which made Aomine narrow his eyes and look at Momoi. "You..." Momoi chuckled at Aomine whihc made him annoyed. "Okay then. If I show I am so fine, you will leave?" He asked which made Akashi nod. Aomine sighed as he grabbed a ball and practiced on his own and made a very nice dunk.

"Is it fine now?" He asked while slowly dribbling the ball. Akashi faintly smiled. "That will do." She simply said. "I should go know."

Momoi pouted. "Eh?! That fast!" She complained.

"It will be very late if I don't go now." Akashi said as she bowed to the Touou team. "Thank you and until we all meet again." She added as she left the the gym and headed outside.

Aomine sighed. "Finally! I was so scared there!" He muttered, and then he noticed that almost everyone in the team was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he looked at them. Wakamatsu breathed heavily. "WHO WAS THAT? HOW DID YOU EVEN PRACTICE?" He exclaimed at the tanned basketball player.

"She asked if I have been practicing well so I did that. easy." He explained.

"You're practiced? But when we have something important up, you're not. Seriously what is wrong with you?" Wakamatsu stated to Aomine.

"That was terrifying you know!" Aomine answered.

Imayoshi looked at the two and sighed. "Sheesh don't argue. By the way, who was that girl Satsuki?" He asked the pink haired female who was chuckling at the corner.

She turned to the captain wearing glasses. "Oh. She is Seika Akashi." She replied.

"Akashi?"

"You mean the captain of the Generation of Miracles is a..." Wakamatsu paused and Momoi nodded. "Yes, a girl."


End file.
